Give Up
Give Up is a gospel/power pop musical number in the Season 3 episode "Last Train to Bustville", which is played as Candace finally lets go of her urge to bust her brothers after mishearing Glenda's speech about pushing forward and not giving up. Lyrics Danny Jacob: It's not bad to have goals, per se, When your teacher, coach, and counselor ask Cold hard reality can get in your way When you're really not up to the task Well you've been scheming and spying and screaming and crying, but you know there's still something that you're still not trying Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give up! Danny Jacob: You've been trying to sell this so long Even though there's no one out there buying Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give up! Danny Jacob: I know you're tired of the same old song, Danny Jacob and Female Voice: But it's not really failure if you're not even trying: Give up! Danny Jacob: Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doot-doo Female Voice: Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doot-doo Danny Jacob: It's like you're banging your head against the same old wall, Baby, all you got to show is a bruise Female Voice: All you got to show is a bruise Danny Jacob: Well, it's a crazy thing to do to just keep on repeating All these actions that will only lead to cranial bleeding Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give up! Danny Jacob: It's time for you to throw in the towel, Capitulate and raise the white flag. Danny Jacob and Female Voice: Give up! Danny Jacob: And don't be bitter just because you're a quitter, Danny Jacob and Female Voice: You can even hold up your head up and brag: That's right, you gave up Danny Jacob: She gave up! She gave up! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: That's right, I never even suited up, folks! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I threw the baby out with the bathwater! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I forgot the Alamo! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I'm not even going for the bronze! Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: I'm staying right here, man. Candace/Chorus: I gave up! Candace: In this hammock. I like it. Aw, it's beautiful, man. Gallery |name= }} Background Information *This is the longest song Candace has sung only by herself without any of the other major characters of the show. *The painter in the song is the same one that sang a line in City of Love from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *''Give Up'' is the second song where more than one Candace appears. The other is Me, Myself and I from the Season 2 episode "Split Personality". At one point, 25 Candaces are seen on the screen. *When the line passes by the army, a Candace flashes by the motorcycle driver. *Candace does not scream or run away from the squirrel on the hammock, despite her fear of squirrels ("Comet Kermillian"). Although this song may be sung before Candace became afraid of squirrels, or her relaxed state nullified her fear. Songwriters *Robert Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Jeff Myers *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #13163615 Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob